


Is This Love?

by Thisinsignificantpride



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, HQ Rarepair Weekend, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisinsignificantpride/pseuds/Thisinsignificantpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Tendou sees him, Kawanishi has his lips wrapped around a bottle of Pocari Sweat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Love?

**Author's Note:**

> For Day One of the HQ Rarepair Weekend. The prompt was "New."
> 
> Please accept my humble contribution to the KawaTen shipping community.

The first time Tendou sees him, Kawanishi has his lips wrapped around a bottle of Pocari Sweat. It’s a provocative thing, though innocently presented. A few droplets of the beverage slip down Kawanishi’s jaw and down his throat until it disappears beneath his white T-shirt. With the most adorable crumple of his eyebrows, Kawanishi ceases his drinking to find a towel. He wipes the sports drink trails from the corner of his mouth, his neck, his collarbones, and then lifts his shirt to wipe from his chest and abdomen. There’s only a small window of time where the skin is exposed, but it’s enough.

Tendou stumbles over his own feet, reaching out to steady himself on the closest structure he can. Semi gives an annoyed look at the hand Tendou places on his shoulder.

“Stop touching me,” Semi says, shrugging out of Tendou’s grip.

“Hey.” Tendou blinks, still staring at the first year middle blocker. “Who is that?” He jerks his head in the direction of the pretty blond, then turns his wide eyes to his friend.

Semi huffs, but glances at the person Tendou pointed out. “Kawanishi-san, I believe. He’s a first year. Middle blocker. Why?”

“Kawanishi.” The name rolls slowly off Tendou’s tongue. He savors each syllable and reaches up to touch his lips once they’re gone, as if that will keep them there longer.

He turns to Semi, his usual droopy gaze bright and attentive. “What’s his given name?”

Semi furrows his brows, squeezes the volleyball between his hands harder. “I don’t know.”

“Good.” Tendou smiles, claiming his title of the only member of Shiratorizawa who was able to do so. “I’ll have to ask him, then.”

As he approaches Kawanishi, Tendou feels his stomach growing lighter with each step. By the time he’s close enough to engage in conversation, Tendou bets he’d be able to float off into the atmosphere if he jumped. His heart and all of his nerves strive to be one with the clouds. Kawanishi is _cute_.

“Excuse me,” Tendou says, the tips of his fingers tingling. “I’m Tendou Satori, middle blocker.”

“I know.”

Kawanishi’s voice is better than Tendou could have ever fantasized. It renders him speechless for a few moments, the oxygen surrounding him seeming to not want to cooperate with his lungs. His knees feel weak. It’s more than a matter of Kawanishi being handsome now. It’s not just physical attraction. It feels so much stronger. Their eyes meet and Tendou is strangled by the ethereal quality of the other’s gaze.

This will not end with a single kiss. This will stretch on for an eternity. Tendou can feel it in his bones.

“You know?” Tendou asks, his words airy and surprised.

Kawanishi nods. His expression is plain, guarded. Tendou guesses the younger is suspicious of his intentions. None of the other second or third years have greeted Kawanishi like this.

“My reputation does wonders for me then.” Tendou chuckles, tilting his head to one side. “Where do you know me from?”

Kawanishi is silent as he closes his Pocari Sweat and uses the towel around his neck to dap at his damp forehead. Tendou waits patiently, watching the younger with an intense, attentive gaze.

A full minute passes before Kawanishi speaks again, his voice pulling Tendou forward a single step. “I’ve seen you play. I came to watch the Interhigh last year. You’re a good middle blocker.”

There’s a sudden warmth that fills Tendou’s chest and the tingling in his fingers starts to spread. Soon his palms, his wrists, his forearms, his toes, and his tongue are all filled with the odd, unprecedented sensation. He smiles at Kawanishi, his way of hiding the fact he’s just been floored by three simple sentences. No one ever complimented him as a player. He was acknowledged, yeah. He’d even been given the nickname Guess Monster for his blocking technique. But never had anyone told Tendou he was _good_.

He’s nervous -- much more nervous than during any volleyball game he’s ever played -- and the only way he knows how to deal with nerves is to talk over them.

“Oh? Receiving praise from someone so handsome. I must’ve been blessed by a luck deity.” The words flood from his mouth before he can stop them, though he knows they’re too brash, too sudden, too much.

Tendou watches as Kawanishi blinks, staring at him with that unfaltering gaze.

“Excuse me?” Kawanishi says.

With practiced fake laughter, Tendou waves his hand between them, hoping to diffuse the tension. “Don’t tell me you’ve never received compliments before? Someone with your looks? What a crime.”

Before Kawanishi can say anything, Tendou continues, raising the volume of his voice. “Anyway, I just wanted to introduce myself. I still don’t know your name. Mind sharing it with me?”

“... Kawanishi Taichi.”

There’s another shock that pierces Tendou’s heart at the name. It’s good. Very good. Both the sensation coursing through his veins and the sound of Kawanishi’s full name being spoken in his tantalizing voice. Tendou swipes his tongue over his lips, rolls back his shoulders to stand at his full height.

“Taichi-kun, then,” he says, his lips quirking up at the side.

Kawanishi furrows his brows, a soft dent in his otherwise flawless complexion.

“We’ve only just met. I don’t think it’s appropriate for you to use my given name.”

Tendou laughs and leans in so close their lips are almost touching. “I’m this familiar with everyone, Taichi-kun. You’re no exception.”

Stupid. Where did he expect to get, saying such things? Tendou had better charm than this. He was a terror on the court, but in his off time he was quite the gentleman. He’d been through countless (and meaningless) interactions in his short time playing volleyball for Shiratorizawa. He had never been a romantic before; Tendou was more of a kiss and run sort of guy. But, man. He could see himself buying flowers for a person like Kawanishi.

Giving a soft, dreamy sigh, Tendou turns and walks away, raising a hand for a lazy peace sign.

“I’m looking forward to playing with you,” he says over his shoulder.

Kawanishi looks unmoved, but there’s a hint of something indiscernible in his gaze. Tendou latches onto that spark and keeps it close to his heart. Kawanishi was an exception. He was a huge exception. Tendou had just met him, but from the first look he knew.

As Tendou jogged to stand beside Semi, his smile was bright and unwavering.

“What are you so happy about?” Semi asks.

Tendou chuckles and throws his arms around his friend, a joyous impulse. “I’m in love, Eita-kun.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! You can follow me on tumblr @guessblockmomster


End file.
